Disney Meets CartoonNetWork
by Nimbus-The-Mew
Summary: When the characters from both Disney and CartoonNetWork meet up, they make fast friends with one another. However, darkness in lurking in the shadows. They all must band together if they ever hope of stopping this evil...
1. Chapter 1

**This is something that's been on my mind for awhile now.. I hope you guys like it.**

**XXX**

**Prologue**

For many years the two cartoon networks have been at peace. One living without fear or harm from anything but the villains in their own worlds.

However, that was about to change.

Many figures from both Disney and CN began to gather. The Joker, from Batman, Draken from KP, the villains from HoM (TOO many to name.. XD.), and many others from both Disney and CN began meeting.

The heroes from both Disney and CN began to see this, and wonder what they were doing. They stumbled a cross a portal that led to both of their words. At first, they were a littl iffy about meeting other cartoons, but they soon warmed up to the idea.

The HoM gang made friends with a lot of characters that were much like theirsleves. Donald meet up with Daffy, Goofy met up with Courage, Mickey meet up with Pikachu and Jerry and they became fast friends. Oswald even met up with Bugs Bunny, becoming fast friends with him. Everything seemed to be going well for everyone..

However, the heroes of both Disney and CN were going to have to band together to fight the greatest evil that any of them has ever faced before..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"I can't wait to go and see our new friends again," Goofy said.

"Me enither Goofy," Mickey told the dog.

It was after most of the cartoon shows on Disney were done for the day. HoM was over till the next day, KP just got over for the night, Lilo and Stitch did too. Now, the Disney characters were heading off to meet their CartoonNetWork friends.

"I can't believe that they're other characters out there like us," Oswald said, as they came across the large portal.

"Nor can we Ozzie. But if sure is nice."

"Yeah."

They all hopped into the portal where their friends were waiting for them. Mickey went to go talk with Pikachu and Jerry again, Oswald went to find Bugs, Kim went to go talk with a few people from TT, Stitch went to find Courage, as he had gotten to like the little scared dog. Ash walked with a few characters from Disney while keeping an eye on his Pikachu, making sure nothing happened to the small mouse-like Pokemon.

The little kitten Minnie had became friends with Tom pretty fast. Vanellope became friends with Daisy and Minnie pretty quickly. Everyone was having a good time as always. Filx was with some Disney characters, talking with them.

However, the villains on the other hand, were all gathered together as well. Ralph was with them, even if he wasn't really all that much of a "bad guy" outside of his game. He could go back and tell the others what the other villains were planning. Once he got more infro that is.

"Bleh, look at 'em all," Joker said. "All so happy and carefree. It makes me sick!"

"It makes ALL of us sick," Draken added.

"I wish there was something we could do about them," Kats (I think that's his name.. Ya know.. From Courage?) sighed.

"How about we all get off our butts and go and get rid of them?" Spike asked.

The cat glanced over at him and threw him into a shark tank where he was eaten. But, since he was a cartoon character, he came right back out of it, unharmed. Everyone else only watched, shaking their heads.

"He does have a point though," Jafar said. "If we can get rid of all our world's heroes while they're here in one place, then all of us can rule over both worlds."

"And how do we do that?" Pete questioned.

"You'll see in good time.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"So, what's it like working at Disney?" Jerry questioned.

"It's pretty fun," Mickey told the little brown mouse.

"You think we could come see it?" Pikachu asked.

The black mouse crossed his arms. "I dunno fellas."

"Aw, please?"

Feilx chuckled. The little human bounced over to them. They all turned to the hero from Fix-It-Felix-Jr.

"I saw let them tag along. Once all our shows are over for the day, they can come to the House of Mouse with you, Mickey. You can show 'em around. Let 'em watch a few cartoons. Couldn't hurt."

Ron and Kim were talking with Bubbles and Buttercup from the Power Puff Girls. They overheard this and turned to see what was going on. Even little Vanellope from Sugar Rush nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! Then after that, I can show 'em Sugar Rush!" the little 9 year old chuckled.

Ralph smiled at the little racer and picked her up. "We'll both show 'em. Maybe even how to race too."

"I know how to race already!" Jerry told them.

"Not how WE race you don't!" Vanellope shot back.

Pikachu chuckled. "I loved to. I'll have to ask Ash first though."

"Seems like they're having fun," Kim said.

Ron nodded. "Yeah."

Courage and Stitch were busy playing another. The little pink dog had gotten to like the little blue alien, after he was done being scared of him.

"This is fun Stitch," the pink dog said, as he threw a feebe back at the alien.

"Ih!" Stitch added, throwing it back to him.

Soon it was time to say their good-byes for the night. Once everyone had, they all went back to their own worlds for the night. Everyone couldn't wait to meet up again.


End file.
